Recueil de One Shot
by xHeaarts
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot, qui, s'écrivent au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration. Maladresse, Lemon et Spoil /!\
1. Jusqu'au Bout de ses Rêves

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Alors, me voilà cette fois ci avec un recueil de One Shot, puisque ces derniers temps, j'ai une foule d'idée là dessus. Je ne m'arrête plus, et en plus, je suis en vancance, donc je risque d'en écrire beaucoup ! J'espère que vous aimerez, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Jusqu'au Bout de ses Rêves**_

Manger…

Manger, toujours plus, avaler la moindre chose passant à porté de main, tout ce qui pouvait être comestible, pour oublier. Manger, pour combler ce vide, au creux de son estomac, pas seulement dû à la faim. Manger pour passer le temps. Laisser défiler les minutes, pour ne pas avoir à penser à lui. Et pourtant, elle le savait. Dès qu'elle aurait terminé son repas - non, son banquet -, ses pensées se tourneraient vers lui, inlassablement attirées par cette aura de mystère. La dernière miette avalée signifierait de nouveau souffrir, se déchirer de l'intérieur. En silence, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons parmi l'équipage, et garder la tête haute, malgré tout.

Ses pensées s'égareraient, elle repenserait à ce moment passé avec lui, moment qu'elle aurait souhaité infini. Elle savait qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à l'envie du moment, il avait suffisamment de tenu pour ne pas tomber aussi bas. Pourtant, elle se doutait que sans cette heureuse coïncidence, rien ne se serait passé, il ne lui aurait pas même adressé un regard, et qui sait, peut-être en aurait-elle fait autant. Mais pourtant, dans cette cage, alors qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois, elle avait rêvé. Rêvé comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et elle s'était perdue dans son regard, se laissant aller, oubliant tout ces problèmes. Elle savait également que sans cet heureux hasard, elle n'aurait jamais pu échapper au Marine. Elle savait tout ça, et pourtant, elle se laissait aller à rêver qu'il était venu pour elle, pour la sauver, lui éviter d'horribles souffrances à Impel Down. Mais malgré tout, elle restait lucide. La vie était faite de haut et de bas, et malheureusement pour elle, elle avait connu le bas juste après avoir fait connaissance avec le haut.

Suite à sa décision de rester dans la première partie de Grande Line, pour avoir tout le loisir de s'entraîner en vue des épreuves du Nouveau Monde, il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient aux alentours de Shabondy. Après tout, après les récents évènements, qui aurait pu croire que des pirates étaient restés dans cette zone. Et puis, en ne faisant pas trop de grabuge, il n'y avait aucune raison pour voir débarquer la Marine.

C'est ce à quoi pensait Law en observant le grand Parc d'Attraction de l'Ile de son Sous-Marin. En faite, tout sur cette Ile le dégoûtait. Les belles paroles des Marines et du Gouvernement Mondiale semblaient bien loin lorsque l'on observait de plus près le fonctionnement de l'Ile aux Bulles. Ici, la dernière chose que l'on respectait était bien la liberté. Les esclaves étaient omniprésents, maltraités à chaque faux pas, à peine mieux considérés que des animaux, quand l'animal ne l'était pas plus. Et comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, ceux qui disaient avoir instaurés cette paix mondiale se trouvait être ceux qui bafouaient les principes mêmes de la vie.

Les Dragons Célestes devaient sans doute être les pires ordures que la terre n'est jamais vu naître. Et pourtant, indifférent à l'effroi que la simple évocation de leur nom suscitaient, ils déambulaient, tranquillement, frappant, humiliant la première personne qui osait faire preuve de courage et qui s'élevait face à eux. Le traitement que ces gens réservaient à leurs esclaves était généralement bien pire, pourtant. D'ailleurs, un navire venait de partir de l'Ile, sans doute un navire marchand, transportant les nouveaux esclaves des Dragons Célestes.

Et les Marines qui fermaient les yeux sur tout ce beau monde.

-Tss…

Il se retourna, et pu observer son équipage. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils faisaient tous un vacarme assourdissant, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir correctement. La preuve, il s'était remis à penser à ces imbéciles de Marines !

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ? demanda-t-il néanmoins d'une voix calme.

Calme. Il l'était toujours, même dans des situations jugées critiques par les plus simples d'esprits. C'était une part de son caractère qui agaçait et soulageait à la fois son équipage. Après tout, si le Capitaine et Médecin de l'équipage venait à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, comment pourraient-ils réussir à survivre dans le Nouveau Monde ? Non, il devait tout faire pour être maître de lui-même, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'agacer.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de se produire, en ce moment même, alors qu'il regardait les hommes de son équipage, faire ce qu'il se permettait d'appeler un grand n'importe-quoi. En effet, le trio infernal avait encore décidé de faire des siennes –trio infernale comprenant Bepo, l'ours parlant, Shachi, le roux au grand bonnet, et Penguin à l'éternelle casquette. Tout le reste de l'équipage les observaient, tout en surveillant sa propre réaction du coin de l'œil. Qu'allait dire le Capitaine ? Ils se le demandaient tous, le plus curieux étant surtout Jean Bart, l'ancien esclave. Venant d'intégrer l'équipage, il ne connaissait pas vraiment le fonctionnement de ce navire, et souhaitait apprendre.

-Ca ne se voit pas Capitaine ? On a envie de manger quelque chose de potable ce soir !

La réponse avait fusé, naturel, provenant de la bouche de Penguin. La remarque n'était pas destinée à Law, lui qui ne cuisinait pas, mais plutôt à deux autres personnages. Il patienta, sans répondre. Les deux préposés à la cuisine ne manquèrent pas de montrer leur énervement, à grand renfort de noms d'oiseaux tous plus colorés les uns que les autres.

Law, affichant son habituel sourire en coin, s'approcha de la rambarde du navire, ou était assis les trois phénomènes, qui, comme lui, ignoraient royalement les deux cuisiniers. Les trois compères avaient décidé, une heure plus tôt, que la pêche serait leur activité du jour, à défaut de ne pouvoir faire escale à Shabondy. Et maintenant, ils essayaient de ferrer un poisson visiblement récalcitrant. Il devait tout de même se tenir à trois pour ne pas à tomber à l'eau, ce qui était tout de même étonnant.

-Et vous comptez le ramener ? demanda-t-il, la tête posé sur la main, le bras appuyé su la rambarde, observant de loin le ballet aquatique de la bête qui finirait vraisemblablement dans leur estomac.

Soudain, Bepo, lâcha ses deux compères et retourna sur le plancher du bateau, face à son Capitaine. Il s'inclina légèrement devant lui, murmurant un « Désolé » dont il avait lui seul le secret. Personne n'eut le réflexe de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'excusait une nouvelle fois pour rien, car après que l'ours ait lâché les deux autres, ils n'avaient qu'à peine eu le temps de dire « ouf », qu'ils avaient été entraînés par la force du poisson. Ils avaient donc finis dans l'eau, crachant le liquide qu'ils avaient malencontreusement avalé, et vociférant les pires insultes qu'ils pouvaient connaître à l'encontre de Bepo. Mais les éclats de rire couvrirent rapidement les hurlements, et Law y participa de bon cœur.

En somme, ce n'était qu'une journée banale. Les choses se passaient toujours ainsi. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque n'allait pas se passer correctement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison d'avoir ce sentiment, mais depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le matin même, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Alors il avait observé Shabondy, pensant que la menace viendrait de l'Ile. D'ailleurs, quelque chose n'allait pas, là, tout de suite.

Il observa les alentours, l'œil vif, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Pourtant, hormis, le bateau marchand, il n'y avait rien dans les parages. D'où pouvait venir la menace ? Surement pas d'en dessous, un de ses hommes surveillé continuellement les environs grâce aux radars du Sous-Marin. Il n'y avait aucune menace, alors pourquoi cette sensation…

Quoi que…

Le bateau s'approchait un peu trop à son goût. Généralement, les marchands évitaient le plus possible les bateaux pirates, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir remarqué le Joly Roger sur le flanc du vaisseau. Et de toute manière, pourquoi s'approcher d'un bateau inconnu, il n'y avait aucune logique dans leur comportement !

-Il ne s'approcherait pas un peu trop ce bateau ? demanda Jean Bart, le seul à avoir remarqué le manège du Capitaine.

-Si, beaucoup trop même.

Autour, personne n'avait réellement prêté attention à la courte discussion, trop occupé à repêcher Penguin et Shachi, et à se moquer d'eux.

-Finis de rire, on immerge le Sous-Marin ! cria-t-il donc.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, il n'y a rien qui presse ?

-Oui, c'est vrai !

-Franchement, pourquoi ?

Law commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi fallait-il que dans une situation pareille, ils trouvent tous le moyen de le contredire ? Il fallait qu'il reste calme, ou bien les choses allaient mal se passer.

D'ailleurs, il était déjà trop tard, le bateau était sur eux, et l'on pouvait voir sur le pont, une masse d'hommes, l'épée au point, et le fusil en joue.

-Oups ! marmonna un des hommes, sur sa droite, qu'il ne pris même pas la peine d'identifier, trop concentré sur les Marines.

Car il s'agissait bien de Marines. Ils avaient camouflé leur emblème, rendant leur identification impossible à moins de les avoir sous le nez. Et maintenant, ils n'avaient même plus le temps d'immerger le Sous-Marin, ils devaient affronter les Marines, et croiser les doigts pour qu'il n'y est pas d'Officier Gradé présent.

-Rendez-vous, Pirates, ou nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer ! cria un soldat.

Law l'observa de plus près. Chétif, à peine capable de contenir ses tremblements devant eux. Nouveau, une recrue toute fraiche au poste de Colonel, sans doute. Et il se permettait de lui donner des ordres ? Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il sourit, à la fois énervé, et amusé.

-Ah non, il va encore péter un câble… murmura Shachi, non loin de lui.

Il le regarda, observant l'air dépité du jeune homme, et sans crier gare, sauta le bateau Marine. Il activa son pouvoir avant que l'un des hommes présents autour de lui n'ait le temps de tirer.

-Room !

La bulle bleue se forma, montrant ainsi les limites auxquels il devait se restreindre pour attaquer. Etrangement, aucun des Marines n'osaient tirer. Il devait avoir entendu parler de lui, et se doutaient que les balles seraient inefficaces. Il sortit donc tranquillement son nodachi de son fourreau, prenant le plus de temps possible. Les soldats, eux, avaient échangés les fusils pour les épées, se préparant à attaquer au premier ordre. Il ne leur en laissa tout de même pas le temps, coupant l'air, sans toucher une seule personne. Il rangea son arme, la plaça sur son épaule, le seul endroit où il pouvait convenablement la tenir, et, telle un pianiste, joua de l'air avec ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il avait tranché l'air, son but n'avait pas été de blesser directement ses adversaires, mais plutôt de couper leur membre, si bien que les corps de chacun se retrouvaient en plusieurs morceaux. Il assembla chaque partie à une autre, d'origine différente, bien évidement.

Le tout donné un effet assez… étrange. Mais au moins, il aurait une certaine liberté de mouvement. Après tout, sans les Marines en bon état, il pouvait faire une fouille complète du bateau.

-Vous venez ? Autant se servir tant qu'on peut ! fit-il à son équipage.

Il ne prit pas la peine de les attendre, voulant voir se que renfermait les cales du navire. Mais avant tout, il se dirigea vers le coin du navire où était retenus les pirates et autres bandits.

Et plus il descendait dans les cales, plus l'ambiance était lourde. L'air était lourd de puanteur. Comment les personnes retenus pouvaient être en bonne santé après un séjour en prison dans ces conditions là. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin dans la pièce, il eut un temps d'arrêt. La toute première cellule contenait une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser ici, une personne qui n'aurait même jamais du s'y trouver. Sa prime était trop élevée, et ses capacités trop reconnu, pour qu'elle puisse s'être faite prendre par ses Marines.

-Que fais La Gloutonne dans un endroit pareil ? demanda-t-il, ironiquement.

De longs cheveux roses, des yeux verts plutôt surprenant, et un anneau sous l'œil droit. Des formes plutôt avantageuses, du point de vue de n'importe quel homme. Jewelry Bonney, dite La Gloutonne, se trouvait devant lui, assise sur un tapis miteux, des menottes de pierres marines aux poignets. Elle était plutôt belle, mais le regard qu'elle lui adressait aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de porter l'inspection visuelle plus loin. Mais pas lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et fut surpris d'y voir une lueur d'espoir. Mais ce ne fut pas tout ce qu'il y vit. Il put également y voir une jeune femme désorienté, une petite fille perdue dans un monde trop grand pour elle. Et pourtant, une petite fille qui se levait, qui osait affronter ce monde trop imparfait pour elle. Et contre toute attente, il y descella également du désespoir. Celui de ne plus revoir son équipage, de ne pas pouvoir terminer son voyage, de tomber entre les mains du Gouvernement Mondiale. D'une certaine façon, c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé au fond de ses yeux, qui l'hypnotisaient et le fascinaient.

Et là, il s'étonna lui-même. Il s'avança devant la porte de la cellule, sortit une nouvelle fois son arme, et trancha la porte, et défaut de chercher les clefs. Activant son pouvoir, il en fit de même avec les menottes, qui tombèrent à terre. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul bruit qui se fit entendre.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, observant ses mains, cherchant à comprendre la situation.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix était légèrement rocailleuse, comme si elle n'osait pas poser la question, ou qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Etrangement, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir les Marines se pavanent en vantant haut et fort qu'ils ont réussi à capturer un autre pirate reconnu. Et puis, à quoi bon te laisser croupir ici ? Je sais que je n'ai pas bonne réputation, mais je vaux toujours mieux qu'eux.

Il lui tendit la main, et elle l'attrapa, reconnaissante. Et il fut agréablement surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le contact de sa main dans la sienne serait aussi doux. Pas qu'il n'est pas l'habitude de ne pas toucher des femmes, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. Il avait presque l'impression retrouver la petite fille qu'il avait vu précédemment. Et il aimait ça.

Et maintenant, il l'a regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance. D'ailleurs, elle était dans le même état que lui.

STOP ! Reprise en main ! Il avait une réputation à tenir, après tout. Et tant qu'à faire, lâcher sa main serait une assez bonne idée !

Bon sang, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations. Rester calme face à un ennemi dix fois plus armé que lui ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes, mais se tenir devant cette femme, confiant, ça lui en était presque douloureux.

Pourtant, faire dans les sentiments ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était connu pour être brutale. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, par la force ou non.

Sans un mot, il regarda dans chacune des autres cellules, mais ce qu'il y vit ne fut que de vulgaires bandits sans grandes envergures. Alors il voulut sortir. Mais Bonney se trouvait toujours devant l'entrée, massant ses poignets, qui devaient être douloureux après avoir du supporter ses lourdes menottes. Elle semblait complètement déconnectée du monde, seul avec ses questions.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas vraiment retenter l'expérience de la main. Pas qu'il ne l'est pas apprécié, mais il fallait qu'ils sortent rapidement du bateau, ils étaient restés trop longtemps finalement, et d'autres Marines ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Alors il leva sa main, et la plaça doucement dans son dos, la poussant légèrement, lui montrant, après qu'elle l'est interrogée du regard, l'escalier qui les mènerait sur le pont.

Aucun d'eux n'avait dit mots, l'une voulant ardemment voir les rayons du Soleil, qi lui manquait tant, l'autre profitant bien malgré lui du dos de la belle. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du ballet que ses cheveux effectué, volant au rythme de ses pas. Mais bien vite - trop vite à son goût -, ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont, à l'air libre, et La Gloutonne inspira une grande bouffée d'air, joyeuse comme jamais.

Ses hommes, qui s'étaient regroupés sur le pont, eux aussi, leur jetèrent des regards étonnés. Eux aussi avaient reconnu la demoiselle, et se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec leur Capitaine.

-Avant de partir, j'ai une idée ! s'écria Bonney, visiblement fière de sa trouvaille.

Law la vit inspirer longuement, et se diriger vers une porte. Elle entra dans la pièce, et ils purent tous entendre distinctement des bruits d'assiettes que l'on déplacé. Elle avait faim ? Enfin, on ne devait pas l'appeler La Gloutonne pour rien. Certains rejoignirent le Sous-Marin, surveillant l'horizon, à la recherche d'un éventuel bateau. Ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver aux prises avec de plus nombreux bateaux.

Ceux resté sur le bateau ennemi, dont Law, Bepo, Penguin et Shachi, commençaient à s'impatienter. Plus ça allait, plus les bruits de vaisselles se faisaient pesant, lourd, et horriblement agaçant.

-C'est une femme ou un monstre ? demanda Penguin.

-Eh bien on va aller voir ça !

Shachi se dirigea vers la porte, retroussant ses manches, semblant se préparer à affronter les pires ennemis qu'il n'est jamais vu. Pour finalement revenir sur ses pas, attraper Bepo, qui ne comprit pas vraiment, le positionner devant la porte, se cachant derrière, et en criant fort, de sorte que La Gloutonne l'entende à travers la porte.

-OÏ ! Ca va là-dedans ?

Law leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour avoir des abrutis pareils dans son équipage ? Il prit les devant, contourna les deux compères, toujours devant la porte, les bras ballants, l'air idiot.

La porte était ouverte. Et il n'était pas rentré. Fallait-il s'énerver ou rester calme ?

Il décida de passer ses nerfs sur la porte –qui soit dit en passant n'avait rien demandé -, et fit une entrée fracassante dans la cuisine. Et pourtant, ça n'arrêta pas la femme. Il en resta, comme les eux autres, complètement estomaqué, incapable du moindre geste. En faite, il l'avait vu, c'était pour ça.

Tout ce qui passait sous les mains de Bonney, tout ce qui était comestible, finissais dans sa bouche, inlassable attiré, ne pouvant résister à cette attraction morbide que cette bouche exercé eux.

Et pourtant, malgré le côté peu avantageux de la scène, la belle restait toujours aussi attirante à ses yeux. Ca en devenait vraiment énervant à force !

-Tu comptes avaler… Tout ? fit il en agitant la main, montrant par ce geste l'ensemble de la pièce.

-J'ai faim, je mange, c'est tout. Pourquoi, on est pressé ? grogna-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

-Plutôt, oui.

-Alors j'arrive !

Elle se retourna, semblant chercher un quelconque objet. Il pria pour que ça ne soit pas encore de la nourriture, mais soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua qu'elle voulait juste se nettoyer le visage, qui avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui, fin prête, s'amusant en remarquant son air quelque peu désespéré.

Finalement, ils étaient sortis, avait rejoint le Sous-Marin, et maintenant, elle visitait le navire, en compagnie des trois inséparables. Lui s'était retiré dans sa cabine, en ayant plus qu'assez d'entendre son équipage déblatérer des idioties sur la gloutonnerie visiblement insatiable de la jeune femme.

Il se trouvait maintenant devant un livre, à son bureau, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'objet de sa lecture. Toutes ces pensées étaient tournées vers Bonney. En faite, il regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir accompagné dans la visite du Sous-Marin. Il en était presque à être jaloux de ses hommes, qui n'oserait jamais profiter de la situation, mais qui en fantasmerait largement. Et cette simple idée le rendait malade.

Ruminant ses idées noires, il n'entendit pas la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir. Il ne remarqua la présence étrangère que lorsque qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, il se leva précipitamment. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on le surprenne. Il s'était donc retourné, et levé.

Mais il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir Bonney, face à lui, l'air étonné, ne pensant pas lui avoir fait peur de la sorte.

-J'aimerai dire désolée, mais voir cette expression sur le visage d'un homme, c'est réellement agréable ! minauda-t-elle, reculant de quelque pas, les mains sur les hanches, le sourire narquois.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre, il préféra afficher un visage sans expression, feintant d'ignorer son commentaire. Il savait déjà quel s'énerverait, qu'elle perdrait patience. Il savait déjà ça, alors qu'ils avaient fait connaissance à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de la connaître. De la connaître réellement. Pas comme il connaissait chacun des hommes de son équipage, non. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait toujours connue, comme si elle était une partie de lui-même, à laquelle il ne s'était jamais intéressé.

Et cet air fière, qu'elle affichait, il le trouvait bien attendrissant qu'énervant.

Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il la fixait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et pourtant, elle-même semblait en faire de même, et loin d'être gênée par le sien, continuait de le fixer, semblant attendre un signe, une confirmation.

En même temps, ils avancèrent. En même temps, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. En même temps, ils s'embrassèrent.

Elle avait adoré chacun des moments passés à ses côtés, les savourant comme s'il s'agissait à chaque fois des derniers. Bien vite, les HeartsPirates avaient compris quelque chose, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque, respectant trop leur Capitaine pour ça. De toute manière, tous savaient que les choses prendraient fin très rapidement.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans le Nouveau Monde, à la recherche de son équipage, malgré le fait qu'ils souhaitaient rester dans la première partie de la Route de tous les Périls. Elle avait à la fois attendu impatiemment le moment où elle avait pu enfin voir le Joly Roger de son cher équipage, et tout autant, elle l'avait redouté. Devoir dire adieu à ces hommes tous aussi amusants et sympathique les uns que les autres lui avait beaucoup couté, bien qu'elle ne l'est pas montré. Mais avoir du le quitter lui, Law, ce jeune Capitaine sur de lui, charmant et charmeur, elle avait failli ne pas le supporter. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle avait douté d'elle, jusqu'au dernier moment elle avait pensé à tout arrêter, rester avec eux, laisser ses hommes partirent de leur côté. Et pourtant, un seul regard du Chirurgien de la Mort l'en avait dissuadé. Il n'avait rien dit, pas esquissé le moindre geste, mais son regard avait parlé pour lui. Il lui avait en quelques sortes donné la force d'avancer, de se dire que l'aventure ne faisait que commencer, que le Nouveau Monde l'attendait. Mais il avait aussi réussit à lui donner de l'espoir. Celui qu'il se reverrait sans doute, un jour, heureux.

C'était quelque chose d'assez agaçant chez cet homme, se dit-elle. Law avait la capacité, par sa simple assurance, de rassurant quiconque autour de lui. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient que son équipage le respectait autant.

En tout cas, tous ces moment passé à ses côtés lui manquait déjà. Et pour pouvoir l'oublier, elle mangeait. Elle espérait seulement qu'il pensait à elle, de temps en temps. Mais espérait ne servirait à rien. Elle avait choisi. Entre son Rêve et l'Amour, elle avait décidé de se tourner vers l'avenir, dans le but d'enfin devenir, un jour, le Seigneur des Pirates.

* * *

Voilà la fin. Des avis ?


	2. Maladresse

_Voilà un nouvel OS, né après une proposition fort intéressante d'une nouvelle fois écrire sur ce cher Trafalgar. Il m'inspire, celui là ! Eh bien le n=voilà, avec en prime un Lemon, léger certes, mais Lemon quand même. Mon tout premier, en plus ! Et c'est aussi un OS qui contient pas mal de spoil, alors faites attention si vous n'aimez pas ça ! _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**_Maladresse_**

_D'une pensée commune, chacun s'accorde à dire que les pirates sont la pire des créations de l'homme. Sans foi ni loi, ce sont des hommes et des femmes que tout séparent du genre humain. Sals, décadents, dégradants, irrespectueux, aucun terme n'est suffisamment péjoratif pour les décrire. Leur présence seule suffit pour créer un sentiment d'effroi collectif. Ce sont des Monstres. De sordide créature que personne n'approcherait pour le plaisir. C'est ce que tous s'accordent à dire, Marines comme Civiles. _

Pirate. Seul. Marine.

Associés ensemble dans une même phrase, ces trois mots pouvaient faire naître foule de propositions. Mais celle qui définissait sa situation était de loin la plus amusante ! Etre un pirate, seul, dans une base Marine, il y avait vraiment de quoi rire. Surtout lorsqu'on pouvait explicitement rire aux nez de chaque soldat que l'on croisait. N'importe quel pirate, même le moins éclairé, aurait rêvé de cette situation. Au moins pour se délecter de la mine dépitée de ces Marines. Après tout, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient esquisser le moindre geste à son encontre. D'abord parce qu'il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Et ensuite, leur supérieur les enverrait aux fers en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Ouf ». Jouissif ! Non vraiment, voir les Marines forcé de serrer les dents sur son passage lui donnait une telle envie de rire ! Sérieusement, sa situation était tout simplement parfaite. Son sourire s'afficha de lui-même, sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'y penser, et les grincements de dents se firent de plus en plus bruyant.

Non et puis… Combien de pirates pouvaient se targuer d'avoir déjà eu la possibilité de pouvoir observer des Marines dans leur milieu naturel, libre. Bien peu ! Les Corsaires eux-mêmes évitaient généralement d'avoir à se retrouver dans ces lieux. Après tout, aucun d'eux, qu'ils soient pirates ou Corsaires, n'appréciaient réellement la présence de ces hommes. Lui autant que les autres. Il n'y avait guère que cet homme qui pouvait apprécier faire affaire avec eux, à sa connaissance. Et encore, lorsqu'il n'y trouvait aucun profit, il s'abstenait. Ou se débarrassait de son ex-associé, au choix.

Enfin, toujours était-il qu'il devait maintenant passer aux choses réellement importante, ce qui n'était pas fait pour l'enchanter. On lui avait cordialement fait la demande express d'accepter la rencontre avec ce Vice-amiral, le plus rapidement possible. C'était tout de même amusant de voir les hautes instances du Gouvernement Mondiale utiliser ce genre de formulation pour lui demander de bien vouloir coopérer avec un Marine. Finalement, ils le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'il était à prendre avec des pincettes.

Il y avait quand même de quoi sincèrement se poser des questions à son sujet. Lui qui avait horreur des ordres en tout genre, avait décidé de son propre chef de devenir ce qu'il était maintenant. Il l'avait voulu, alors il pouvait bien faire quelques concessions lorsqu'il s'agissait des requêtes des Marines. De toute manière, ils n'étaient pas tous capable de faire preuve d'autant d'esprit que ces vieux fous !

-Trafalgar Law, suivez-moi, je vous prie !

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le monde qui l'entourait, sortant ainsi complètement de ses songes. Les Marines autour de lui ne lui accordaient plus que très peu d'attention, celle-ci principalement dirigée vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Quand il disait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous capable de faire preuve d'esprit ! Il lui adressa un regard froid de sa composition, et il put voir avec plaisir qu'elle se raidissait. Presque imperceptiblement, certes, mais lui le remarqua. Il recommença sa marche silencieuse, et passa à côté d'elle, sans un regard.

-Pas d'ordre, souffla-t-il tout de même, de sorte qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Il continua sa route, devinant à peu près le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter. Il ne savait pas qui était cette femme, mais elle venait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur ! Juste avant de rencontrer ce Vice-amiral, c'était mauvais. Sérieusement, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire ! A voir les regards que tous ces idiots lui adressaient, elle pouvait très bien se permettre de se pavaner ailleurs, au lieu de lui adresser la parole de la sorte.

-Attendait, je dois vous guider au bureau du Vice-amiral Smoker ! résonna une voix derrière lui, à travers les couloirs.

Autour, il n'y avait plus personne. Pas même un garde effectuant une simple ronde. Il soupira suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puise l'entendre, et se décida enfin à s'arrêter. Non contente de lui avoir cassé les oreilles, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était arrêté, et rentra dans son dos, allégrement. Sous le choc, il échappa son nodachi, qui percuta avec fracas le sol. Et il allait devoir se farcir un boulet pareil ? On lui en demandait quand même beaucoup, ces derniers temps.

Il se tourna lentement, restant calme malgré son agacement visible. Pas même capable de rester sur ses appuis ! Après lui être rentré dedans, elle était tombée sur les fesses. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder de haut. Et ça, c'était une Marine ? Avec un peu de chance, elle était même gradée. Fierté de la Marine ? Mais bien sur… En tout cas, si elle lui était belle et bien rentrée dedans, elle avait déjà oublié sa présence. Elle fixait son regard sur son nodachi, l'ignorant par la même occasion. Deuxième erreur de sa part. Ha non, troisième même !

La situation était en train d'étrangement tourner. Après avoir perdu son regard le long du fourreau de la lame, elle s'était jetée sur elle, et la tenait maintenant comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux. Affichant même un sourire béat sorti d'un autre monde. Cette femme était complètement folle bon sang ! Non, il fallait que tout ceci s'arrête, ça devenait franchement n'importe quoi !

-Bon, et sinon, vous comptez revenir parmi le commun des mortels, les gens normaux ?

Elle sembla enfin reconnecter avec le monde réel. Elle porta sur lui un regard étonné, comme si elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Vraiment dingue cette femme ! Son regard parti du katana à sa propre personne, de lui au nodachi, et ainsi de suite, pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que, perdant vraiment patience, il ne se baisse et attrape l'arme, pour la remettre à sa place, sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on lui envoie une cruche pareille ! Rarement une femme avait eu cet effet là sur ses nerfs. Non, bien peu pouvaient se vanter de lui avoir à ce point cassé les pieds… Et encore, le mot était faible ! A tout les coups, elle avait remporté haut la main la palme de l'inutilité, il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus. Elle…

En faite, ce qui l'agaçait le plus, pour l'instant, c'était de ne pas réellement savoir pourquoi il s'énervait. C'est vrai ça, lui qui était d'un naturel calme et réfléchie, était littéralement en train de péter les plombs à cause de cette femme. Sans raison ! Enfin… Si, il y avait en avait quand même deux bonnes. D'ailleurs, il avait découpé pour moins que ça… Non. Si... Il allait vraiment finir par la découper, au moins il arriverait surement à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Et cette andouille, qui continuait de le fixer avec ses grands yeux étonnés… Qu'elle avait de fort charmant, soit dit en passant, mais là, actuellement, ceci n'était plus qu'un détail. S'il n'avait pas été dans une base Marine, il l'aurait à coup sur découpée en suffisamment de morceau pour qu'il puisse la disperser aux quatre coins de l'île… Mais en gardant tout de même ses yeux !

-Excusez-moi, je vais vous mener au Vice-amiral Smoker ! s'excusa enfin la femme en se levant précipitamment.

-J'espère bien… marmonna-t-il pour la forme.

Elle ne releva pas, et s'engouffra dans un nouveau couloir, le dos droit, la démarche fière. Finalement, elle était capable d'autre chose que se ridiculiser ? Il lui emboita le pas, souriant bien malgré lui de se sourire si particulier qui lui était propre. Elle n'était donc pas incapable de se comporter comme une véritable femme. C'était déjà ça. Non et puis, il fallait bien lui accorder une chose, elle avait une silhouette agréable… Mais il manquait quelque chose. Un détail n'allait pas. Elle portait quelque chose, lorsqu'elle l'avait interpellé.

C'est en se retournant qu'il put enfin comprendre le léger « détail » manquant. Bon sang, cette fille était réellement un cas désespéré. Elle avait tant été en fascination devant son nodachi, qu'elle avait réussi à en oublier son propre katana. Bon sang, il était pirate, pas enfant de cœur ! Il porta machinalement sa main libre à ses tempes, pour doucement se les masser, sentant venir la migraine.

-Vous n'auriez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, par hasard ?

Il ne prêta même pas attention à son petit cri surpris lorsqu'elle porta un regard à sa hanche, ni même à sa petite course précipité. Il ne lui adressa même pas un seul regard lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, trop concentré qu'il était sur la paume de sa main, toujours occupé avec ses tempes. En temps normal, il aurait surement rit de ce genre d'étourderie, mais cette femme, en plus d'être Marine, avait étrangement le don de l'agacer. C'était fort, très fort même !

Il continua sa route, n'attendant pas qu'elle reprenne sa place initiale. De toute manière, le couloir n'avait pas d'intersection, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. De toute façon, elle était déjà en train de lui courir après. Ce qui signifiait…

Il tendit le bras, rattrapant in-extremis la demoiselle, qui avait réussi à s'emmêler les pieds, sans l'aide de personne. Le petit cri de surprise qu'elle poussa lui fit immédiatement regretter son geste. Et ses dernières pensées. C'était tout de même fou, être aussi maladroit ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille porter plainte contre celui ou celle qui lui avait refilé ce défaut. Ca devenait même une obligation !

-Désolée… cria-t-elle presque en une parfaite imitation de Bepo.

Et voilà qu'elle imitait son Second, maintenant. Enfin, les excuses inutiles, ça, il en avait bien l'habitude. Il eut un soupire pour toute réponse, ne trouvant même plus le courage de s'énerver. De toute manière, une fois qu'elle l'aurait mené à ce fichu bureau, il n'aurait plus à l'endurer ! Au moins une bonne chose. Ne manquait plus pour elle que d'arriver en entière à ce fameux bureau, le plus rapidement possible d'ailleurs !

-Bon sang, Tashigi, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps ?

-Excusez-moi, Smoker-San !

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme se confondit en excuse inutile, devant son supérieur, cette fois ci. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, elle ne lui tomberait plus dessus. En tout cas, celui qu'on surnommait le Tueur Blanc semblait aussi agaçait que lui par la jeune femme.

-Oui oui, on connait la musique ! grogna le Vice-amiral, agitant vaguement la main.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme, et partit s'assoir, dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, sous le regard outré de la nommée Tashigi, et de son Vice-amiral. Ce genre de regard l'amusé. Suscité ce genre d'émotions, chez les Marines ou même chez toute autre personnes avait le don de le mettre de fort bonne humeur. Et il fallait bien qu'il montre à ces personnes qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il était dans son élément, et il ne courberait pas le dos devant eux. De toute manière, ça n'avait jamais été son genre, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Il se mit à l'aise dans son fauteuil, défiant du regard le fumeur qui lui faisait face, trois cigares à la bouche.

Un mouvement dans son dos, la jeune femme qui prend place au côté de du Vice-Amiral. Alors comme ça, cette empotée est une haut gradé ? Du joli ! Et en plus, il allait devoir se la coltiner encore un temps. Ces Marines le dépassaient vraiment ! Non, dépassait, le mot était encore faible. Le déprimé peut-être… Oui, c'était plutôt ça. Rien de ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait de véritable utilité. Fou !

-Bien, ça risque d'être aussi gai que ce que je m'étais imaginé… grogna le fumeur, soufflant bruyamment.

-Je vous rassure, l'avis est partagé, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter, le rire s'entendant sensiblement dans sa voix.

Le poing de l'homme se serra sur la table, signe de son fort agacement. Ennuyeux. Ce type n'avait pas les nerfs pour jouer le jeu. Mais tant pis pour lui. Voir les nerfs d'un Vice-amiral lâcher, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le satisfaire. La dénommée Tashigi, toujours aux côtés de l'homme, l'observait pour sa part avec intensité. Ce qui d'abord l'amusa grandement, pour finalement l'agacer, une nouvelle fois. Le haut gradé dû le remarquer, puisque l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Retour à l'envoyeur alors ? Surement pas ! Il tourna finalement ses yeux, les plantant impitoyablement dans ceux de la brune, qui, sous la surprise, eut un léger mouvement de recul. Une nouvelle fois, le point se serra, et le sourire disparu. Les yeux furent baissés, et l'ambiance s'alourdit une fois de plus. Bien qu'il s'en amuse, cette situation commençait réellement à lui peser. Il ne coptait pas faire de vieux os sur cette base, après tout. Il voulait retrouver au plus vite son équipage.

-Pourquoi cette rencontre ? demanda-t-il alors, détendant très nettement l'atmosphère.

-Une bonne relation entre coopérateur n'est pas une bonne raison ?

La phrase n'était pas sérieuse, loin de là. Prononcée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle était dite dans le seul but de montrer le mécontentement de celui qui l'avait proféré. Mais lui n'avait plus envi de rire. C'était trop tard. Le jeu était fini, le sérieux devait reprendre la pace qui lui était légitime. Mais ce Smoker testait sa patience, consciemment.

-Gouvernement Mondial ou non, Corsaire Royal ou non, tu restes un pirate, n'est-ce pas Law ?

Ton calme, posé, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées. Cet homme savait s'y prendre pour rendre la conversation intéressante, décidemment.

-Au service, c'est un bien grand mot. Vous l'avez dit, je reste un pirate, je ne sers que mon propre intérêt, répondit-il du même ton, affrontant le regard du militaire.

-Alors savoir que la Marine te doit quelque chose devrait te faire plaisir, non ?

Très intéressante même ! C'était bien mieux que d'avoir le privilège de rire au nez et à la barbe des Marines. C'était un sésame pour lui, une clef d'or ouvrant la porte de son rêve. Avec ça, il pourrait tout simplement avoir un énorme temps d'avance sur tous les autres, pirates comme Marines. A lui d'utiliser cette avantage correctement. Mais il demeurait retissant. Il devait y avoir un juste retour, après tout. Si les choses n'allaient que dans un sens, l'avantage ne valait rien, et l'accord pouvait être rompu à tout moment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, exactement ? demanda-t-il abruptement, surprenant quelque peu Tashigi.

-Tu es Médecin, ce n'est un secret pour personne depuis l'épisode Marine Ford. Cette base est l'une des plus avancées et des plus importantes du Nouveau Monde. Et depuis quelque temps déjà, une épidémie ravage les rangs de soldat, les alitant du jour au lendemain, sans que nos meilleurs médecins ne parviennent à les soigner. Guéris les, c'est tout ce que nous voulons.

Soudainement, il eut terriblement envie de rire. Il n'était quand même pas sérieux ? Il venait d'avouer à un pirate, bien que Corsaire, que cette base subissait les fléaux d'une maladie inconnue. Sans sourciller. Et il voulait en plus qu'il les soigne ? Ce type devait être fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens ! Il pouvait décider à tout moment de partir, répandre la rumeur, aux bons endroits, grâce aux bonnes personnes, et cette base n'existait plus dans un mois. Etait-il seulement au courant ?

Un bruit métallique dans son dos lui signala que oui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que derrière cette porte, deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents l'attendaient de pieds ferme, en cas de refus. Donc il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Eh bien s'il n'était pas encore de mauvaise humeur, cette fois-ci, c'était bon. On le prenait réellement pour un demeuré ici ! Comme si deux gardes aussi armés soit-il pouvait venir aussi aisément à bout de lui ? Sa fierté venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

-Tsss ! siffla-t-il. Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Ce ne sont pas ces deux charmantes personnes qui m'auraient arrêté, en cas de refus, je peux vous l'assurer, rajouta-il en se levant.

-Ce qui signifie ? demanda Smoker, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Que j'accepte, mais le jour où je ferais appelle à vous, vous aurez tout intérêt à jouer franc jeu ! répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Bien. Colonel Tashigi, vous allez vous occupez de ce jeune homme le temps de son séjour parmi nous.

Il stoppa son geste au moment où sa main allait rencontrer la poignée de la porte. Comment ça, s'occuper de lui ? Il n'allait quand même pas devoir se coltiner l'empotée le temps de traiter cette fichue épidémie ? Déjà qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui et soigner des Marines, on lui demandait de supporter cette femme ? Non, ça allait être au dessus de ses forces, sans aucun doute possible. Il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, observant l'air gêné qui se dessinait sur son visage. Au moins, elle avait conscience de son agacement, c'était déjà ça !

Elle se précipita donc vers la sortie, tentant de faire aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Bien évidement, elle réussit sans faute l'exploit de se prendre les pieds dans le fauteuil où il se trouvait précédemment, alors que celui-ci aurait du se trouver loin de son parcours. Le séjour promettait d'être long !

On voulait sa mort. Purement et simplement.

D'une part on le tuait littéralement à la tâche. Aucun de ces idiots ne pouvaient s'imaginer à quel point il était difficile de soigner autant de monde. Et aussi fatiguant. Surtout quand la grande majorité de ces personnes n'accordaient aucune confiance en l'homme qui devait les soigner. Il fallait dire que ces Marines avaient le mérite d'être de véritables têtes de mules. La maladie devait les rendre méfiant, ou juste plus bête qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après tout, chacun d'eux savaient qu'il était là pour les soigner, mais pas moyen qu'ils acceptent le traitement. Il était médecin, pas chercheur bon sang ! Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait choisi certains d'entre eux pour « tester » ses remèdes, mais il fallait bien qu'il expérimente, avant de trouver le traitement définitif. Enfin, avec ceux là, il avait dû ruser plus que de raison. Ou utiliser une méthode qui, quand il y repensait, l'exaspérait à tel point qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu l'employer.

Méthode qui employait son empotée de guide officiel. A force de la voir trainer dans ses affaires à longueur de journée, sans rien avoir à faire d'autre, jouant de maladresse en maladresse, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve, il avait longtemps hésité entre l'attacher et la laisser quelque part, loin de toute forme de vie, ou la découper en morceau. Entre ces deux charmantes options, il avait choisi d'utiliser la silhouette avantageuse de la demoiselle, qui semblait avoir un succès certain sur les hommes de la base. En tout cas, cette femme était véritablement impressionnante. Elle était douée d'une maladresse hors norme, avec ou sans lunette d'ailleurs. Eh oui, la myopie n'excusait pas tout ! Enfin, même avec ce défaut récurent, elle n'avait jamais été infectée par l'épidémie. C'était surement une chance, d'ailleurs, adroite comme elle l'était, elle aurait été capable de lui refiler. Mais non. Elle l'avait assommé, il s'était tué à la touche pour rattraper toutes ses bourdes, il avait manqué de la tuer une bonne centaine de fois, et pourtant, elle s'en était sortie indemne. Inhumain.

Et maintenant, il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais était ravi de pouvoir respirer. Un peu de calme ne lui ferait pas de mal, il en avait grandement besoin. De plus, il se sentait nu. Il avait du laisser son nodachi dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir soigner ces idiots. Alors il laissait son arme dans la pièce qui lui était réservé, n'ayant qu'une confiance plus que très moyenne pour la sécurité de celle-ci. Mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'y avait que très peu de Marine capable de manier l'immense arme. Pourtant, certaines personnes, une bien précisément d'ailleurs, observaient le katana de près. Mais il devait penser à autre chose !

Il ne serait pas contre un peu de repos. Il avait les nerfs à vif, de part la proximité constante des Marines, mais également du fait qu'il devait supporter la présence de Tashigi à ses côtés beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Il ne parlait que très peu, bien que cela leur soit arrivé. Devoir sans cesse supporter ses maladresses et son caractère un tantinet naïf, rien n'était plus dur. Mais il préférait ignorer l plus possible cet agacement. Ca ne l'aiderait en rien à terminer plus vite le soin de ces hommes.

Pourtant, arrivé devant sa porte, il n'y pensait déjà plus. Quelque chose clochait. Ce ne venait pas de la porte en elle-même, non, après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire d'elle. C'était plutôt ce qu'il se trouvait derrière. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et son instinct le trompait assez rarement. Alors il entra. Tout simplement. Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu. Il valait mieux que ça.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, dans la pièce, Tashigi, si concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle tenait l'arme comme si elle avait entre les mains l'une des merveilles du monde. Il la voyait actuellement de dos, mais il était persuadé qu'elle avait une expression terriblement exaspérante. Alors, à l'heure actuelle, il se demandait quel comportement il devait adopter. Rapide et effrayant, ou bien mielleux et terrifiant. Il aviserait.

-Vous comptez vraiment me ruinez l'existence ?

Même là, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Pathétique.

Il claqua donc la porte, derrière lui. Marre de jouer les gentils. Il ne l'était pas, et de loin. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Le sursaut de son corps, et le petit glapissement qui franchit ses lèvres le satisfirent plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais il ne le montra pas. Au contraire, il préférait la froideur. Après tout, elle s'était permise d'entrer dans sa chambre, et il la découvrait en train de faire il ne savait trop quoi avec son arme. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement.

De la peur. Pour la première fois, elle le regardait avec une véritable crainte dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait pu voir ce genre d'expression sur son visage. Ca en devenait presque dérangeant. Elle failli parler, mais, soit les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres, soit elle se retenait. Puis finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains, se redressa, et affronta son regard, fièrement. Là, il commençait vraiment à apprécier la situation. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait un certain charme, avec cette expression dans les yeux. Alors il commença à s'approcher d'elle, doucement.

-J'aimerai dire que je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas le cas, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Je trouve dommage qu'une arme comme celle-ci soit entre les mains d'un pirate.

Ho ? L'empotée montrait les dents ? Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Et définitivement, elle avait un côté terriblement attirant, en cet instant. Il était maintenant face à elle. Ils étaient proche, surement un peu trop au goût de la demoiselle, qui s'était perceptiblement tendue. La peur avait définitivement quitté son regard, il y pointait maintenant un semblant de méfiance. Lui aussi avait abandonné son masque de froideur. Il souriait. De ce sourire en coin, signe évident pour une personne qui l'aurait bien connu qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Alors comme ça, elle ne supportait l'idée qu'un pirate soit en possession d'une lame de renom ? En tout cas, elle serrait l'arme contre elle, comme si elle lui appartenait de droit. Son sourire changea, durant une infime seconde, de signification, passant de l'amusement à l'énervement. Il était possessif. Alors voir quelqu'un s'approprier son bien, il n'aimait décidément pas. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise. Elle voulait jouer ? Très bien, il n'allait surement pas la laisser l'emporter, et lui laisser son nodachi. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, près de son oreille, et murmura, doucement, provoquant chez elle un vif frissonnement.

-J'aimerai dire que je suis prêteur, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et il récupéra l'arme, sans qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance. D'ailleurs, elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Et ils étaient près. Indécemment près. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, ne reculait pas. A bien y regarder, elle paressait terriblement chétive et fragile. Le semblant de femme forte qui lui avait fait face quelque seconde auparavant avait complètement disparu. L'hésitation s'était une nouvelle fois emparée d'elle. Il jeta un bref regard autour de lui, laissa son arme contre la table non loin de lui, et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, sa tête toujours auprès de son oreille. Autant profiter de la situation.

Il raccourcit une nouvelle fois la distance entre eux deux. Malgré le fait que cette femme soit une Marine, il ne pouvait pas nier certains faits évidents. Elle était déjà très agréable à regarder. Premier point. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas attiré. Deuxième point. Et il devait être légèrement fatigué. Troisième point, et pas des moindres ! Alors pourquoi pas…

Il laissa courir doucement ses lèvres sur son cou, guettant une réaction. Une main se leva, mais bien vite se rabaissa. Quoi ? Déjà ? Il s'attendait tout de même à plus de résistance. Autant pousser l'audace au maximum alors ! Il la colla encore plus à lui, une main sur sa hanche, et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle commença doucement à se réveiller, tentant de le repousser, mais il accentua ses caresses. Finalement, elle s'accrocha à son haut, se laissant aller, doucement. Il allait finir par s'ennuyer, si elle ne faisait rien ! Alors autant pousser le vice un peu plus loin. Il mordit la peau de son cou, lui arrachant quelques gémissements incontrôlables.

Il la poussa doucement vers le lit, non loin derrière elle. Encore une fois elle voulut protester, mais cette fois ci se furent ses lèvres qu'il embrassa, presque sauvagement. Butant contre le lit, elle tomba, rompant le baisé. Maintenant qu'il avait une pleine vu sur son visage, il devait dire qu'il avait vu sur quelque chose de véritablement tordant. Les joues rouges, haletantes, le regard toujours hésitant. Et lui, au dessus d'elle, se demandant qu'elle pourrait être sa prochaine réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tenta-t-elle de dire sèchement, sans grand succès.

-Allez savoir… marmonna-t-il.

Il retourna auprès de son cou, mordillant par moment la peau, puis descendant doucement vers sa clavicule. Les soupirs d'aises s'accentuèrent, au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait. Il entreprit donc de défaire la chemise de la jeune femme, mettant à jour sa peau claire. Les mains de la militaire se mirent alors à agirent, et il se retrouva bien vite torse nu. Elle s'amusa à redessiner des doigts ses muscles, lui arrachant par moment quelques grognements qu'il étouffait bien vite contre sa peau. Il remonta vivement vers ses lèvres, les embrassant brusquement. Ses mains se débarrassèrent de son bas, révélant son dernier vêtement, qui commençait à être de trop. Il se débarrassa lui-même de ses derniers vêtements, sentant de plus en plus l'envie s'emparer de lui. Cette femme avait tout de même un drôle d'effet sur lui. Soit il avait envie de la tuer, soit il avait tout simplement envie. Horrible ! Mais terriblement excitant.

-TASHIGI !

-Quoi ? hurla la jeune femme, sautant du lit.

Elle était naïve. Désespérément naïve. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses joues rouges, ses yeux hagards, sa respiration saccadée, pour comprendre qu'elle avait vraiment cru que son supérieur était dans la pièce. En tout cas, lui n'allait pas se plaindre, de là où il était, il avait une vue tout à fait charmante. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était déjà exténué avant, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de comparaison. Il ne savait vraiment pas d'où elle pouvait tirer cette énergie. La peur, surement… Il aurait adoré connaitre la réaction de Smoker, s'il savait que son Colonel avait couché avec un pirate. Il le prendrait surement très mal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, Tashigi, ramenez-vous rapidement, ou je viens vous chercher moi-même ! cria Smoker, malmenant le pauvre escargophone de la jeune femme, qui avait provoqué ce léger quiproquo.

-J… J'arrive ! s'affola-t-elle, jetant de bref regard dans la direction du jeune pirate.

Il la regarda d'un œil, s'habiller à la va-vite, devenant un tantinet pudique, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Cette femme poussait vraiment au crime ! Elle jeta un dernier regard vers lui, regarda avec hésitation son nodachi, et sortit en coup de vent. Vraiment amusante. Charmante aussi, il ne fallait pas mentir. Il divaguait ! Quand il sortirait à nouveau de cette pièce, qu'il la retrouverait, pour qu'elle le guide à nouveau, il n'y aurait plus rien. Ce qu'il venait de se passer n'existerait plus. C'était un égarement, un oublie, rien du tout. Ils étaient ennemis, dans le fond. C'est pourquoi il préféra retourner à son sommeil, Morphée lui tendant les bras depuis un certain temps déjà.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la situation ne s'y prêtait surement pas, mais il se souvenait de ce moment passé avec elle en particulier. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il devait rester concentré sur sa situation, qui commençait sensiblement à se compliquer. Mugiwara de retour, les ennuis en faisaient de même, c'était comme un cercle vicieux. Et puis, qui avait eu l'idée de lancer un signal de détresse, que la Marine s'était empressée de capter ? Il fallait vraiment être idiot ! Personne ne devait se trouver sur Punk Hazard, cette île était interdite, pour qui que ce soit. Alors ils se devaient d'être discret, et donc ne pas laisser de signaux aussi évidents au premier venu. Mais non, l'information n'avait pas du atteindre les cerveaux de tous ces abrutis ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ?

Et maintenant, après avoir du se débarrasser des navires des militaires, et s'être occupé à sa façon de Smoker, c'était de Tashigi qu'il devait s'occuper. Ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux n'avait rien d'agréable. Non, elle était décidée à lui faire payer le traitement qu'il avait réservé à son cher Vice-amiral. Plus rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir lors de son long séjour sur la base n'était présent. Dans un sens, cela le vexait. Il aurait aimé y retrouver cette gêne, cette hésitation qui l'avait habitée. Mais elle était maintenant bien loin. C'était de la haine qu'il y lisait. Clairement. Elle ne devait même pas avoir remarqué les Mugiwaras, qui eux l'avaient bien vite repérée. Non, elle était tout à fait concentrée sur lui, prête à en découdre.

Malheureusement pour elle, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle aurait dû le comprendre, et ne pas foncer tête baissé. Au lieu de ça, elle avait oublié la retenue, et se comportait comme une parfaite idiote. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, c'était une parfaite empotée.

-Je n'aurais pas dû hésiter. Je vais le reprendre, grogna la jeune femme, en se lançant sur lui.

Toujours cette histoire de nodachi ? Cette fascination qu'elle avait pour les katanas était vraiment étrange, il se l'était toujours dit, mais de là à l'utiliser comme argument ? Non, elle parlait d'autre chose. C'était de lui qu'elle parlait. Hooo ? Il était un pirate, l'avait-elle oublié ? Ce n'était pas son titre de Corsaire qui allait changer les choses. Certes, il avait réussi, par un miracle qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, à s'attacher à elle. Mais on ne change pas un homme. Pas aussi facilement. De toute manière, ce qui se jouait ici pour lui ne valait pas une simple attache. Ils étaient ennemis, après tout. Il devait mettre les points sur les « i », définitivement, pour lui, mais aussi pour elle.

-Shambles !

Les esprits changèrent de corps, déboussolant le corps et le reste. Elle s'effondra face à lui, avec un dernier regard. L'émotion avait changé. C'était maintenant de la peine qu'il y lisait. Qu'il y avait lu. C'était surement la dernière chose qu'il verrait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient ennemis, après tout.

_Pourtant, certains se démarquent. L'horreur et la peur se transforment alors en admiration. Le commun des mortels entre-aperçoient alors ce que signifie réellement la liberté. Leurs yeux ne quitte alors plus ce qu'ils jugent être leur but. Alors, lorsque cet idéal passe à leur porté, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de les envier. L'admiration se transforme doucement en haine, en crainte, ils veulent alors enfermer ses oiseaux rares qu'ils jugent parfait. Et la haine demeure. C'est un cercle vicieux. _

* * *

_**Un avis ? **_


End file.
